Gran Turismo Wiki:Acceptable Use Policy
This policy is adapted with permission from GTPlanet's Acceptable Use Policy and governs usage of the social aspects of this wiki, including but not limited to: article comments, message walls, Discussions, Forums, and the Discord server (collectively known as the "Social Services"). Your use of any social services (collectively, the “article comments, message walls, Discussions, Forums, and the Discord server”) hosted by the Gran Turismo Wiki indicates your acceptance of Fandom's Terms of Use and Privacy Policy, and the Acceptable Use Policy (“AUP”). The AUP can be modified at any time, and your continued use of the social services here indicates your acceptance of the modified terms. By using these services, you agree to the following: #'You will' post all messages in English. #'You will not' use “textspeak” (“r”, “u”, “plz”, etc.) in your messages. Decent grammar is expected at all times, including proper usage of capital letters. #'You will not' behave in an abusive and/or hateful manner, and will not harass, threaten, nor attack any individual or any group. #'You will not' knowingly post any material that is false, misleading, or inaccurate. #'You will not' post or link to content that is obscene or sexually oriented. #'You will not' use profanity nor link to content which contains offensive language without sufficient warning. #'You will not' post advertisements or solicitations without proper authorization. #'You will not' post any person’s private information but your own. You acknowledge that you are solely responsible for any personal data or information that you choose to disclose and make publicly accessible via Gran Turismo Wiki, and that any personal data or information may remain indefinitely. #'You will', if asked by an administrator of the Gran Turismo Wiki or Fandom staff, cease posting any content. #'You will not' use the Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, Discussions or message walls to violate any laws nor to discuss illegal activities. #'You will not' impersonate any person or entity, disguise the origin of any posting, nor collect or store personal data about other users. #'You will not' use the our social services for the purposes of sharing or distributing viruses, licenses, registration information, software keys, pirated commercial multimedia files, “cracks”, or other information designed to do harm to or allow unlawful access to any computer software or systems. #'You will not' attempt to access any protected section of the site, nor make any attempt to bypass or modify the features of the Mediawiki software. #'You will' be solely responsible for anything found within your posts and agree to indemnify and hold Fandom, the Gran Turismo Wiki, sponsors, or other partners and employees harmless from any claim or demand, including reasonable attorneys’ fees, made by any third party due to any material you post to or transmit through the social services. Violation of these rules may result in termination of your ability to access Gran Turismo Wiki and/or the Fandom network as a whole, and your service provider(s) may be notified. Gran Turismo Wiki and Fandom expressly reserve our rights under the law to take any other actions we deem necessary, and may remove posts or block users at any time for any reason. The Gran Turismo Wiki is not responsible for any messages posted nor the consequences of following any advice offered within Forums, comments sections, article talk pages, Discussions or message walls posts, and does not accept responsibility for the contents of any messages. The views expressed belong solely to their respective authors and do not necessarily reflect the views of Fandom, Gran Turismo Wiki, its Family members, and/or sponsors. Fandom also reserves the right to disclose personal information when required by law or in the good-faith belief that such action is necessary to conform to the edicts of the law or comply with a legal process served on Gran Turismo Wiki, protect and defend the rights or property of the Gran Turismo Wiki, or visitors to the Gran Turismo Wiki, identify persons who may be violating the law, the legal notice, or the rights of third parties, and cooperate with the investigations of purported unlawful activities. By posting any content in or on the collect social services which is not covered by intellectual property rights, including text, photos, and videos, you understand that the content is thereby released under the Creative Commons Share-Alike 3.0 license which allows anyone to use, reproduce, modify, adapt, publish, translate, create derivative works from, distribute, perform and display such content (in whole or part) worldwide and/or to incorporate it in other works in any form, media, or technology as long as attribution is provided. Fandom earns revenue through ads. Besides display advertising and other paid sponsorships, Fandom may earn a commission if you purchase a product or service linked from a page on this website.